The Man of her Life
by Petouille
Summary: Hotchner&Prentiss : Hotchner & Prentiss are slowly falling in love...
1. Back Home

**The Man of her L****ife**

**Chapter 1 – ****Back home**

A.N. : Please, remember I am not an English-native speaker and there might be (a lot/tons of) grammar mistakes. I'll correct them when my proof-reader will be online :) Anyway, Hotchner/Emily Prentiss romance fic ! Don't flame if you don't like the pair :p

The team got down the plane. It was already night in Quantico. The day after was Saturday and that would leave plenty of time to the team to gather their minds again for Monday, for a new case. It had been a difficult case again, one involving children and when Emily Prentiss felt the fresh air against her face, she simply thought she was glad to be back. She had craved for home during those ten days in California. She had a dreadful thought; maybe it was time for her to give up the job…

She looked at the team she learnt to love during those three years she has been working on the BAU. Each partner was different and had different skills but she all respected them. They never let someone down.

"Any possibility that someone drives me home tonight?" she asked to no one in particular. "I left my…"

She didn't have to finish nor explain herself. Morgan offered "No problem, you came with me, I can drive you back."

JJ giggled a bit "Always the ladies' man."

Morgan smiled "Nah, you know, there's Tina…"

Hotchner joined the team on the tarmac. "Why don't you go find Tina, it's been a while since you've seen her. I can drive Prentiss home."

Morgan asked Emily silently with his eyes. She couldn't resist his begging eyes and laughed while saying "I'm fine with it". Emily made a tiny face "Oh and I thought I was your next conquest…" She winked at him "Too bad!"

The team laughed together and decided then to call it a night.

Once sit in the car, Emily slowly put her head on the headrest, closed her eyes and sighed. Hotchner sat in the driver's seat. He looked at her : "Tired ?"

She turned her head to him and slightly opened her eyes "More like exhausted."

He nodded. He felt this way too. "Same here."

The drive was silent; both were obviously tired and didn't want to talk about the case. It had touched them deeply and she knew that Hotchner was thinking of his son. She risked the question: "You're thinking about Jack?"

He didn't look at her and continued to watch the road. He wasn't driving fast.

"I am." And not waiting for her next question, he added "He's at his grandmother's, I had him on the phone just before getting on the plane."

She wasn't surprised he had anticipated her question. Not wanting silence again, she replied "It's good to have a contact, by phone or not. It's nice to feel we're not alone in this job."

Everyone knew about Aaron Hotchner's private life. It was all about his son since Haley's horrible death. Since then, he was spending all his free time with Jack and no one else.

Emily was a bit taken aback when he asked "Don't you never feel too lonely?"

She looked at him. He wasn't usually someone who asked personal questions to his team members. He knew them, he cared for them but she never really heard him ask this kind of questions. She lowered her head. Now was the time to tell the truth.

"I am…" She hesitated but continued "I don't feel lonely… anymore."

He was pulling his car in her alley when he finally got what she meant. Emily had moved out several months ago from her expensive flat to a comfortable house in the suburbs. And tonight, the lights of the house were on. There was obviously someone in the house. She knew he had just understood her and somehow felt sorry for him. He would drive to an empty home tonight, unlike her.

He nodded and softly smiled. "I'm happy for you."

She smiled back and without thinking, she said "Come in. I want you to meet someone."

He gave her a sceptical look but she insisted "Come on, it will only take you a few minutes." She quickly had the nerves to add "Besides you are not waited, anywhere." She took her bag from the trunk as he got out of the car. She had convinced him and she knew now that there was no way back.

She had to knock three times before someone actually came at the door. After a small key sound, the door was opened and Emily smiled widely.

"Good evening, Clarita! Got my message?"

"Good evening Madam. Yes, I did."

Clarita took the bag from Emily's hand and looked suspiciously at Hotchner.

Emily quickly said "This Mr Hotchner, Clarita, he's my boss."

Clarita's face brightened up a bit, her employer talked about her colleagues sometimes. She closed the door after them. Hotchner was looking at Emily's entry hall. It had nothing to do with her ancient flat downtown. Colours and lights were warm. He felt more comfortable but still he thought he was invading her employee's home.

He heard Emily say "Where is he?"

Clarita's reply came from what appeared to be the kitchen. "He's hidden. It's his new favourite game!"

Hotchner finally understood. Emily didn't feel alone anymore because she hadn't a man in his life but an animal in her life! This is what he thought until he entered the living room, following Emily who was now bending over some toys. Toys! In the middle of her living-room... Hotchner was more than surprised and couldn't say anything.

"Ah! Gotcha!" Emily ran after a little bundle, grabbed it. The little kid laughed. Emily turned around while still hugging and kissing the kid. She then watched her boss who was still gasping at his discovery. She smiled and walked to him.

"Sir, I want you to meet Tom..." She paused. "My son."

Hotchner's face finally moved. "You have a son…"

Emily kept smiling "Tom, say hi."

The kid dove in his mother's shoulder. Having a son himself, Hotchner knew how to deal with younger kids and spoke first "Hi Tom! I'm Aaron, hi!" But it only made Tom dive deeper in his mother's arms.

Emily laughed a bit "He's usually not that shy!" Hotchner smiled back. He was full of questions.

Clarita entered the room "Madam, I made you dinner." She looked at Hotchner "There's enough for two." She then kissed little Tom and added "He's already eaten. Bed is waiting for him" She winked at Emily.

"Thank you, Clarita! I'll manage from here, thanks!"

"Then I'm going to sleep." Again, she looked at Hotchner. "Good night Sir." She quickly left the room and Hotchner heard Clarita closing the front door after her.

As Emily started climbing the stairs, she said : "I'm going to put him to bed and… Well, why don't you head to the kitchen, I'll be right down."

Hotchner nodded and smiled "Sure." He then heard Emily softly talking to her son, asking how the things had gone when she was away. A son. Emily had a son. The kid couldn't be more than two years old. He wasn't really talking yet and he still had a diaper on him.

Ten minutes later, Emily came down and entered the kitchen, sighing. "He's asleep." She grabbed a chair and sit in front of Hotchner who was already sit at the table. She looked at him and started "I know... I know you have questions. And I know I haven't been quite honest lately."

He smiled at her "Quite honest? Lately?"

She smiled back. He didn't seem to be that upset. "Uh, well, I maybe should have mentioned him at some point."

His smile disappeared. "Prentiss, your child is what? Two years old? Two years and a half old ?"

"He'll be two next month."

"Yes, you should have mentioned him. At least to me. After all, I'm your boss."

Emily shivered. Maybe this wasn't going to happen as smoothly as she had hoped.

"I… It went fast." She waited for him to say something. He was silent.

She got up and went next to her fridge. She caught something and when she turned around to face him, he saw it was a bottle of red wine. She looked at him and then at the bottle "If you don't want a glass, that's fine but I need a glass." She grabbed the bottle opener in a drawer next to her and put everything down on the table. She turned to get a glass. She heard him pick up the bottle and the bottle opener. Two glasses it would be.

She sat down and, as he was opening the bottle, she started to talk. "Remember that time, when I told you I could take care of that little girl, Cassie, whose family has been murdered in front of her?"

"I remember".

"It's at that time I started to gather every paper I needed." She paused. "For an adoption."

"When did you get Tom?"

"About six months ago."

Hotchner nodded. He poured the wine in their two glasses. Everything was clear now. She had moved because of the soon arrival of her son eight months ago. He started to wonder why he had been so clueless about that major change in her life. He was his boss and he hadn't noticed a single change in her behaviour.

"I should have told you. You're my boss, I know. But no one else knows. Well…"

He instantly prayed that he wasn't the last member of the team to learn about her "secret". He didn't know why but he didn't want to feel like he was a bad employer. He cared for his team and he didn't want to feel like they needed to hide things from him. He took a sip from his glass.

"JJ knows. But that's it."

He sighs. "Hierarchy knows?" She nodded. "I had to get a recommendatory letter from work."

He shook his head "This was quick. A young boy? So fast?"

She looked at him, she felt hurt. "I know what you mean. Don't blame me. I did this in the rules. I'm a single mother, I know. If there was any help above, I don't want to know. I have been happy and honestly, that's all that matters." She took her glass and finished it.

As she grabbed the salad bowl in front of her, he started to apologize. "I'm sorry. I'm a bit… Well, I'm not disappointed. And I'm happy for you, of course. I'm just a bit confused at how I'm your boss and how I don't know anything about you."

He poured her another glass of wine. She handed him the salad bowl and sighed.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I am really sorry. I know that I should have said something. But I was a bit scared. Not that you are a bad boss or anything, it's just that you are my boss and you are not the kind of person I'm going to tell everything about my life. I don't know. I was probably trying to protect myself."

She looked at him. He was eating. She continued "We all treat you differently since... since everything happened..."

He looked at her, wondering what her point was. "You would have treated me differently if you had known I had a kid at home."

"I don't know."

"You probably would have and from now on, you probably will."

Hotchner couldn't pretend he didn't understand what Emily meant. Without no doubt, having a child in his life had changed his point of view on many things, on many cases. There wasn't a single case involving kids that wouldn't remind him of his kid. Surely, Emily was feeling the same now, as JJ was.

They sat and ate in silence a long time before she spoke again.

Bending over and waiting for him to look at her, she said "I'm relieved that you are now aware of the situation, Sir."

He couldn't help smiling a bit, making her feel that he would understand her.

"I'm sorry it took me so many months to say something but it had truly been six really busy months."

"Was it hard?" Hotchner took a sip in his glass again.

Emily smiled. "It was. It still is. And I'm a single parent…" She coughed "I mean, like you, I, uh..."

"But he is a great kid!" She continued, blushing. "He's smart, he's cute, he's…"

Hotchner laughed "He's your son."

She laughed too. "Thanks! He is!"

She poured him some wine again. "I'm proud of him. And I'm proud of me. I thought I would never make it."

"How so?"

"I don't know. I'm 36, I have no man in my life, well, except Tom now" She giggled, she started to feel the heat, direct effect of drinking the wine.

Hotchner nodded. "And... You don't feel lonely anymore, as you said to me."

"Exactly." She went to grab some cheese in the fridge and showed him some. As he nodded, he couldn't help thinking about how classy her tastes were. French cheese. Very Emily of her. "Now, every time I go home, I feel happy. There is someone who waits for me, which wasn't the case before." She looked at him, it was exactly what he didn't have, someone who was waiting for him tonight. Feeling the urge to divert him from bad thoughts, she added "I haven't had many relationships." She shrugged. "Men tend to avoid cold women."

He smiled. "Do you consider yourself as a cold woman?"

"I don't know. Not anymore, I guess. I used to be one but I hope I've changed."

"I think you've changed."

She smiled "Thanks." Emily teased him a bit "Then you thought I was a cold woman before?"

He laughed, pouring them the end of the bottle. "I don't have to answer that, do I ?"

She laughed with him "Nah, you don't have to."

They finished their drinks and cheese until Hotchner said "Thank you."

She took the plates and headed to the sink. "For what ?"

"That little dinner, that little chat."

She turned to him and grinned "You're welcome, boss."

He got up and brought the glasses as well as the empty bottle to the sink. "Thanks for the wine as well. You always drink expensive bottles all alone ?"

She smiled taking the glasses from his hands "I'm not alone but yes, I do love expensive wines." She winked at him. "You know, I have a spare bedroom, bed is already made if you want. You have drunk, you're tired, take it easy ! I don't mind having you here tonight."

Hotchner thought a second at this offer. He was about to answer when Emily added "You know, the only thing that might wake you up here is Tom playing in the morning."

His simple reply was "Thank you."

Emily was about to say "You're welcome, boss." But then she figured he could change his mind, feeling that he shouldn't be here because he was his superior. Tonight, she didn't really consider him like her boss but more like a friend. She said nothing and finished to wash the dishes as he went to his car to get his bag.

He was careful enough to close the main door without any noise. He didn't want to wake the kid. He thought at Clarita, the nanny. Emily had hired someone who could stay all week at her home. No doubt Emily tipped her big for her services. A clean house, dinner, taking care of Tom, apparently for ten days… Emily must have thought at everything before starting the adoption process. He couldn't help wondering if he had done the same for Jack. Haley's family was helping while he was away but maybe, at some point, he would have to think at a plan B, just like Emily. Was a plan B a nanny, or maybe a new wife ? He shook his head. He wouldn't get married again. That was the best for Jack.

He was still daydreaming in the living-room when Emily approached him and touched his sleeve. "Are you alright ?" She asked.

He turned quickly "Yes. I'm fine."

She watched around her "Do you like it ?"

He did the same "Definitely better than your old flat."

She giggled "Less modern, that's for sure." She let it slip "Clarita sew most of the things. I need to find my own taste."

"Not too modern, not too old-fashioned, it will take you time."

"I have time. When I'm not working... When I'm not taking care of Tom..."

"Then you have no time." He smiled.

After a pause, she said "Let me show you your room."

She turned off the lights and Hotchner followed her upstairs, carrying his bag. She pointed a door and mouthed "Tom's bedroom", she pointed at the door next to Tom's "Mine" and, at the end of the corridor, she pushed a door and made him enter. She closed the door behind him and talked a bit louder "Spare bedroom" She smiled at the well-made bed. "With a spare cover and…" She opened up another white door. "a spare bathroom, so you won't be bothered by anyone."

He smiled "You mean, so "I" don't bother anyone."

"Same" She said grinning as she checked if towels were needed although she knew he had already everything he needed in his travel bag.

She went to the door "If you need anything… Good night."

"Good night."

As she was closing his door, he made three quick steps to meet her and stop her "Thanks, again." Both smiled and she closed the door.

Emily went directly in the bathroom. She needed a shower. She felt drained by this long day. Several thoughts were in her mind. She was glad to be home and to find Tom safe. He was definitely the love of her life now. Thinking about love, she immediately thought that it was weird to have a man under her roof. Not that she imagined anything to happen with Hotchner but she quickly remembered that it had been almost one year since she had an affair. With a son who was almost two years old and her being almost 40, that would take her some time to finally find a man. She chased this thought from her mind. She was only 36 !

The weekend… She was going to have two entire days to forget about the work. Two days that she was going to spend with Tom. She made a mental note to ask Clarita how everything went with Tom while she was away. Emily just hoped that the next case wouldn't take her away too long and too far away from home. She finally put her tank top and a short and went to bed. It wasn't long before she felt asleep.

Aaron Hotchner had the same ritual. He took a shower and tried not to think about the past case. He thought of his kid who was with Haley's mother. It would take another complete week before he could see him and that would happen if he hadn't another case on the next Friday night. He wondered what he could do this weekend. He didn't want to stay in his flat by himself. A house... Emily had a house, he had a flat. He certainly could afford a house, even if it was just for him and Jack. That was what he would do this weekend... Meet a real estate agent. He stepped out of the shower, put some pyjamas bottom on and laid on the bed. He was asleep less than two minutes after.


	2. Meeting the one ?

**The Man of her L****ife**

**Chapter ****2 – Meeting the one ?**

A.N. : Please, remember I am not an English-native speaker and there might be (a lot/tons of) grammar mistakes. Anyway, Hotchner/Emily Prentiss romance fic ! Don't flame if you don't like the pair :p

Emily slowly opened her eyes. Daylight was surrounding her. She risked an arm outside the cover. It wasn't cold. She pushed lazily the cover with her arms and then her feet while yawning. It was finally the weekend and she was home. She smiled, quite satisfied with her life. Tom wasn't crying and wasn't making any sound. He had to be still asleep. She got up and went to her door. She needed to go to the toilets. She suddenly stopped when she heard someone was in the corridor. Hotchner ! She had forgotten all about him. She quickly looked at herself in the mirror behind her door. She was barefoot but definitely not naked, she decided she could sneak in to the toilets. But just as she adventured herself in the corridor, she bumped into him and let out a small scream.

While she noticed he had grabbed her to prevent her from losing her balance, she said in a low voice : "My, you scared me !"

He let go his hands of her arms and answered in the same low tone "Sorry, I didn't see you coming out".

She giggled. "Doesn't matter, I was going to, uh, over there." She pointed to the toilets door.

He grinned at her. "Going to change and then go." And he walked away to the spare bedroom.

She started to walk but suddenly turned around. She whispered "Sir !", not wanting to scream again. She didn't want to wake up Tom. He turned to face her and glanced at her, now noticing her lack of formal clothes.

"Breakfast is a tradition here. I'll be right down, you can…" She glared at him as she finally noticed he didn't have a shirt on. She tried not to think of him as an attractive man and mentally shook her head. "You can put a shirt on and just meet me downstairs." She smiled at him as he did the same. And she disappeared.

Hotchner closed the bedroom's door behind him. It was definitely strange for him to be at Emily's house. Not that he wasn't well-welcomed, on the contrary, he found Emily was a remarkable host but it felt weird to invade one of his team members' home and life. He took one of his shirts from his travel bag and put it on. He tried not to smile when he thought back at Emily's reaction. She surely wasn't used to see her boss half-naked. He sighed. And he surely wasn't used to see her in her pyjamas either. Obviously, he had to be careful. If both of them knew how to remain professional, some people at the office probably wouldn't see this closeness as professional.

Emily entered her kitchen and directly went to the coffee machine to put it on. Emily sighed. With Clarita gone, Clarita's car was gone too. She would have to call a cab company so she could fetch her car at the office. But when she saw her boss coming down, she was almost tempted to ask him to drive her there. But Emily knew he had already made a detour to bring her back here and she couldn't ask him another favour. She would call the cab company later.

Emily grabbed two coffee cups as Hotchner said "Hey, how can I help ?"

She put down the cups on the table "Well, you can sit down."

She smiled, he had changed. He had put a shirt on but also had changed from his pyjama bottom to a more casual pair of jeans. "Coffee will soon be ready and I'm not sure I already saw you having something else on the morning."

He laughed a bit "Was I profiled on my breakfast without knowing it ?"

She laughed with him. "No… But you know, being in hotels and such… We learn about each other without knowing it."

"That's true. That's why I'll have the same thing as you." He paused a moment. "White bread, butter, jam and maybe… Some orange juice ?"

She looked at him, pretending to be shocked. "And you thought you were the one being profiled ?" She laughed as she went grabbing the things he had just listed.

She sat down at the table and joked about it. "That's scary… Please, don't do that again."

He smiled. "I won't". He paused. She went to get the coffee. "And see ? I didn't even notice you had a kid."

"Indeed ! You should have noticed. I've been more tired and wearier to come home."

They started to eat their breakfast. Emily knew that Tom would soon be awake.

"I think I owe you some special days for parenthood." Hotchner said.

She smiled, sipping at her coffee. "It might be too late now."

"I guess we could manage something."

She shook her head "Nah, I don't want to take some days off for the moment. The team would be suspicious."

"You won't be able to hide him forever, you know?"

"No, I won't. But I think I need some time to actually convince myself that I am indeed a mother before trying to convince everyone else."

He grinned. She wasn't confident, just like he wasn't very confident when Haley told him she was pregnant. "You're going to be fine. I'm pretty sure about it".

"Mommy !"

Emily's head suddenly rose as she heard Tom calling her. "Ah ! My son is apparently awake".

She got up from her chair and went upstairs quite quickly, leaving Hotchner finishing his breakfast. It had been two weeks since he had seen Jack and he felt a pang of jealousy when Emily entered the kitchen with little Tom in her arms. She talked softly to him, almost whispering. Hotchner watched the pair as Emily was preparing her kid a bottle of hot chocolate. Tom strangely looked like Emily. Dark eyes and dark hair. The little boy stared back at Hotchner. Emily put him in his high chair and pushed it next to the table where Hotchner was sitting.

"Hi little man !" Hotchner said.

Emily gave the bottle to Tom who immediately began to drink it.

"Thanks, Mommy. Thanks, Mommy." Emily repeated to her son. But as he was drinking, the only thing he was looking at was Hotchner.

"I think he wonders who I am." Hotchner said.

"That's Aaron. You remember, Tom ? You saw him before going to sleep." She grinned.

She turned to Hotchner. "You have already decided what you were going to do today ?"

"I think I'll make some food shopping and probably try to see some houses."

"Oh, you're looking for a house ? I didn't know."

"Well, I guess seeing you in a house with your son made me think more than I thought."

Emily looked at Tom who had almost finished his bottle. "Wise thought, a house is nice."

"I sold the other house but now, I wish that Jack could grow up in a house, just like before."

She nodded. "But you know, he'll be home wherever you make your home."

"Yeah…" He paused a moment. "I never thought of this unhappy life for him."

"Unhappy ? I'm not sure he's unhappy." She paused before she continued "It's hard. He might get sad but all you can do is your best to make him feel home and welcomed whenever he's with you."

Hotchner's silence made Emily uneasy, so she continued "Anyway, I'm not the best to give advice. I'm raising a child alone and I guess it won't always be that easy."

"Mommy !" Tom shook his empty bottle. "Tis Empty !"

Emily looked at her son and smiled widely "Yes, it is ! It is empty !" She took the bottle from his hands and put it on the table. She took him off the chair and hugged him. "My little boy !" She kissed him in the neck and the little boy laughed. Hotchner couldn't help smiling at this nice image. He was truly impressed by his agent. She was nothing like he had imagined her to be once she wasn't at work. He thought that maybe one day, he would be able to have some kind of a family life again with someone.

Emily let go her son on the kitchen's floor and Tom was soon occupied with his toys in the living-room. As Hotchner was already beginning to clean the breakfast's table, Emily stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"No, no, you don't have to do that, Sir. I'll clean myself."

Hotchner laughed a bit. "You know, Prentiss" He insisted on her family name. "If it's an informal breakfast then I give you permission to call me something else than Sir."

She laughed uneasy. "I'm sorry, it's just…"

He finished her sentence "You're not used to it."

"Indeed, I'm not… Hotch ?" She raised an eyebrow looking for an answer in his eyes.

"Hotch would be fine. Or Aaron if you'd like, I won't mind which one you'll choose."

She smiled widely. "I'm going to go for Hotch I guess."

He smiled as she cleaned the table with a sponge.

"Okay, since this is settled down I might just go and let you enjoy your days off with your son."

"Of course !" She closed the door of the washing machine and then turned to him.

Feeling a bit awkward, he said "I'm going to grab my bag and go then." He smiled.

When she heard that Hotchner had hit the floor upstairs, she grabbed the phone and called the cab company. However, she had just said that she wanted a cab thirty minutes later that Hotchner was already down and gesturing at her that he could drive her at the office. She moved a hand over the phone's microphone and softly replied "No, no, that's fine, I can take a cab. I'm not ready now and I have to take Tom's seat…"

"That's ok with me, Prentiss, I'll just wait."

She raised an eyebrow again. "Are you sure ?"

"I wouldn't offer if I wasn't." He grinned at her.

She grinned back and slowly turned down the cab company. As soon as she had hung up, she was flooding Hotchner of thanks.

"But if that's ok with you, I'll just use your spare bedroom's bathroom five minutes more."

"Yes, sure !" She let him go upstairs. She had no doubt that he was going to shower himself or maybe brush his teeth. She looked at her wrist. She had some minutes ahead to take care of Tom and then wash and dress herself.

Forty minutes later, Emily was fighting hard with Tom's seat on the backseat's belt of Hotchner's car. Tom was playing in the alley and Hotchner was watching him patiently. He had nothing to do in particular this weekend except contacting his realtor and for sure, he would call Jack in the late afternoon.

"Do you need my help ?" He offered.

"Nah, thanks, I'm…" He heard her swearing.

She stood up and in the process banged her head at the car.

"Damn it !" She couldn't have helped herself.

She looked at him, blushing. "I have twisted my finger…"

Hotchner laughed. "Let me handling it !" He bent over and after a few seconds, Emily heard a successful clicking noise coming from the seatbelt. She sighed. Maybe that wasn't a bad thing to have a man around sometimes.

Soon after, Hotchner was driving away from Emily's street. As Emily was starting to sing with little Tom, it stroke Aaron Hotchner's mind that anybody who could have seen them in the car at that very moment would have assumed they were a family. He wished he could have had more moments like those with Haley and Jack but everything had changed. He lost his smile and somehow, Emily noticed it. She was smart enough to know that Tom would remind him of Jack.

She was very tempted to ask Hotchner to spend the afternoon with them. She had found her boss's presence over dinner and breakfast quite enjoyable but then she knew that Tom wasn't Jack and that she wasn't Hotchner's wife. She swallowed hard. Hotchner was her superior, her boss, she shouldn't let herself have some familiar thoughts like those.

Once arrived in the office's parking place, she stepped out of the car and grabbed Tom. Hotchner, being the polite man that he was, took care of the reluctant baby seat and put it back in her car. As he was closing the door of her car and despite her earlier thoughts, Emily heard herself asking him if he wanted to make some shopping with them that morning. He gently turned down her offer.

"If you ever feel low, every Sunday, if it's sunny, we're at the park down our street. We usually spend the afternoon there after a small picnic." She smiled at him. And he smiled back. Although he was very tempted by the offer, he had to decline it. "Thanks but I guess I leave the two of you enjoying each other's company."

He had spent one of the best nights in months in a house obviously full of love but he still had to remind himself that he shouldn't have invaded his colleague's private life. He shook the little boy's hand and waited for Emily's car to disappear. He then looked at the office's building. Since he was there, he could do some administrative work that morning.

When back at work that Monday morning, Emily was relieved. There was no tension whatsoever between her boss and her. They had been close during a dinner and a breakfast but it had remained professional and it still remained professional at work. The only subtle change was that she was indeed calling him "Hotch" instead of "Sir" now. But nobody in the office noticed it since Emily was now in the office for four years and most of the members of the team were already calling Hotchner by that nickname.

Despite the fact that Emily and JJ were good friends, Emily hadn't thought it would have been a brilliant idea to tell her friend that their boss had spent a night at her home. Of course, she had nothing to lie about but still she strangely thought that it could remain a secret between Hotch and her.

During the week, nothing happened in particular. Cases had been solved pretty easily and Emily had been leaving all evenings early to go back as soon as possible to her son and Hotchner hadn't made her any difficulty to do so. The only suspicion that the team had was that she had someone knew in her life. Emily knew that at some point she had to clarify everything in order to keep the team's trust.

On Friday night, the whole team decided to go out for a drink. Before leaving the office, the short call Emily gave to Clarita was noticed only by JJ and Hotchner. Hotchner didn't have Jack that weekend again and he somehow wished he was the one who had just called the nanny to say he was coming back to his son later than usual.

At the bar, the team's mood was joyful. Emily and Derek were enjoying a game of darts but after two glasses of whisky, Emily's capacities were very much decreased. Derek was proudly showing his muscles even if those had nothing to do with his large win. JJ and Penelope were enjoying a chat together just as Reid and Hotchner.

"Alright ! Alright ! You win !" Emily raised her arms.

"You owe me a drink !" Derek claimed.

Emily laughed "You, cheater ! Alright ! Go choose whatever you want, I need to…"

She showed the restrooms with her thumb.

JJ shout at her "Wait ! Coming with you !"

And just as JJ stood up, Derek sat down next to Penelope. "Girls… Can't drink without a toilet reunion…"

All men of the table laughed, leaving a quite defiant Penelope shaking her head.

As JJ and Emily made her way to the restrooms, they were followed by two pairs of eyes. JJ and Emily noticed them belonging to two men. As Emily pushed the door, JJ kindly smiled at them.

"Oh my ! Have you seen those two sexy men next to the bar ?" JJ asked to Emily once in the restrooms.

Emily laughed. "You have one dirty mind, Miss Jareau."

JJ gasped "I didn't say anything dirty ! And I have Will !"

As soon as Emily and JJ had joined their colleagues at their table, the waiter put two cocktails in front of them. "From the two gentlemen over there."

All the team turned their eyes to the bar where two men raised their glasses.

Penelope was the first to speak : "Not bad, ladies, not bad !"

All the team laughed at the comment however Hotchner soon frowned. He started thinking. Was it possible that Emily Prentiss would accept a man in her life ? Could her next relationship or affair be with one of the two men ? He sighs. She was an attractive and brilliant woman. He knew that she wouldn't have any problem to find someone who loved her for who she was. Yet, she hadn't had somebody in years and she had adopted a child on her own. Hotchner's curiosity was picked. Why a woman like Emily Prentiss wouldn't follow the normal path of marriage and kids ?

"I can't have that cocktail." Emily sighed.

Reid approved her "You're right, you shouldn't accept drinks from strangers."

JJ who had already had a sip of her cocktail pretended to be shocked. Emily laughed.

"No, I mean, I've already drunk tonight, this one will be too much."

Derek put an arm around her shoulders. "You, girl, are being reasonable? Is that because you want to beat me at darts ? I will not accept that !"

Emily shrugs, smiling. "You know I let you win just before, it had nothing to do with my previous drinks…". She winked and made a move towards the bar in order to pay for her drinks. She was soon met by one of the two attractive men who had obviously offered her a cocktail.

"Leaving already ?"

Emily couldn't help but quickly analyzing the man. Attractive although not handsome, tall with brown hair and blue eyes, he was definitely her type. He wasn't smelling alcohol so apparently, he wasn't going to flirt with her because he had drunk too much. No gold band at his finger. Emily was tempted just to know a bit more.

"I am. The week has been exhausting…" Which wasn't true but Emily thought it was the better excuse to give as her colleagues were not that far away from her. Thinking of them, she looked at their table. Every member of the team was eyeing her.

"Oh, what do you do ?"

She leaned at the bar. "I work in an office but I travel a lot."

The man offered his hand "Hi, I'm James and I'm working down the street. Boring bank stuff." Emily smiled and checked his hand. "I'm Emily."


	3. Exwife and Mistress

**The Man of her L****ife**

**Chapter ****3 – Ex-wife and Mistress**

A.N. : Please, remember I am not an English-native speaker and there might be (a lot/tons of) grammar mistakes. Beta reader function seems to be off today so I can't ask for someone to beta read that chapter. I will do so as soon as I can. Enjoy ! : )

Back at the table, JJ was smiling widely. She was the only one to know that Emily had a son and she was enjoying that her friend had finally let a barrier down that evening.

"I thought she was leaving. " Reid said.

"Apparently not." Morgan said and just as Emily looked back at them, he raised his glass and mouthed to her "You go, girl". Everybody at the table just laughed except for Hotchner. Strangely enough, he was not entertained by the view. Emily Prentiss had a son, just like him. And she was a single parent, just like him. But he was disappointed to notice that she could flirt with a stranger just that easily. He couldn't do that. He hit him suddenly. He had an excellent job, a great kid but no love life. He couldn't blame Emily for trying to have one.

Half an hour later, Emily was still discussing with James at the bar when Hotchner came to pay for his drinks. While waiting for the change, Hotchner casually leaned at the bar and crossed his arms. Emily could feel her boss in her back and she was suddenly very aware of what she could say could be heard by him. She stared at James as she was totally absorbed in what he was saying. All of a sudden, she felt Hotchner closer to her as he whispered in her right ear: "Enjoy your night." And he was gone.

"What was that ?" James asked a bit surprised.

Emily laughed awkwardly. "My boss saying good night." She winked and looked at the BAU table.

"Haven't you noticed we were being spied ?" She pointed at the table.

James laughed "Yeah, I noticed ! It was hard to get your attention ! At some point, I thought only your blonde colleague had seen us."

Emily smiled "Actually… She was the one that made me have a look at you and your friend… who is…" She looked around…

James continued "Gone". His grin was getting to her and she started to think that she maybe could enjoy something more with him. Hotchner's words came back to her. She should enjoy her night. Certainly, a single mother could have an affair from time to time but was it what she was looking for ? Just an affair ?

The next Monday, JJ's first word was : "So ?"

Emily looked at JJ and questioned back : "So what ?"

Emily sat in front of her. "What's with the guuuuy ?"

"What guy ?"

"Oooh ! Don't play with me ! The guy from the bar, of course !"

Emily grabbed her coffee. "James."

"Oooh, he has a name… And… Are you going to see him again ?"

"Mhmm…" Emily knew she could tell everything to JJ.

"What Mhmm means ? Mhmm means a/ I've already seen him again or b/ I will see him again ?"

"Mhmm, a and b ?" Emily grinned.

"Oh my ! You have to tell me ! What happened ?"

Just before Emily was going to tell what had happened during the weekend, Hotchner exited his office and gestured the team to meet him in the meeting room.

JJ said : "If he picked the very file I put on his desk, you are going to tell me everything in the plane… And you'll have to call your nanny saying you won't be home tonight..."

The team had few personal moments over the next days. They had flown over the country to finally land in Idaho and when Sunday came, Emily Prentiss knew she was going to spend another week there as the case still wasn't closed and didn't appear to be solved the day after… The evening before, while on a dinner break with JJ, she had told her friend about James... how about they hadn't spent the night together but how she had accepted his dinner invitation the day after. There had been a kiss and would have been more than that if something hadn't ringed a bell in her mind.

"It felt like I was cheating on Tom…"

"You felt you were cheating on your son ?" JJ had joked about.

Emily had laughed a bit. "Well, you know… Tom is here. I cannot pretend I'm on the market by myself."

JJ had reminded her friend that being a single mother couldn't always mean a single woman… A woman had needs.

"Did you talk to James about Tom ?"

Emily made a face. "I couldn't."

"Why ?"

"I don't know ! I'm not ready ? I don't want to be considered as a bad mother who's checking guys..."

"Or maybe he's not the good one."

"I don't know. He's very nice and… I like him very much."

"You're just playing with him a bit and then…"

Just as Emily had said "No !". Reid and Morgan not far away from the table had raised their eyebrows.

She had then whispered. "I like him. Now, do I like him enough so I can talk to him about my son ?… I don't know."

JJ had offered a simple solution. "If you're not sure, you should just wait. Wait to see how it goes. If it goes further…"

Emily had grinned and had rolled eyes "Knowing me, it will go further…"

The two women laughed together.

On Friday morning, they flew home. It had been a tough week again and almost everyone in the plane was asleep... Emily was exhausted but she just couldn't sleep. She was watching the clouds through her window when she heard a small laugh. Curious, she sat straight and saw her boss giggling at his phone. She smiled. He was surprising her more and more. She rose and as she sat down next to him, he smiled at her and handed her his phone.

"Jack sent me a video message."

"Oh, how sweet !" She said as she was watching at Hotchner's kid. He was showing his dad his new bicycle helmet and seemed so proud of it. He finished by saying that he was missing him.

Emily handed back the phone. "He is cute... And nice..."

"I miss him as well." Hotchner sighs. He looked at Emily "But I guess you miss Tom too."

Her smile didn't fade. "Very much." She grabbed her own mobile and showed Hotchner the device. "That's why this never leaves me."

She searched through some files and showed him a few pics.

"He has grown a bit already in.. a month." He commented.

"Yes ! He's becoming a young man ! One chatty young man !" She snorted.

"You are lucky." He paused. "I mean, you are lucky because you notice those small changes. It's like I didn't see those changes on my own son."

"You were busy."

"Yes, but so are you... Aren't you mad sometimes that we are always travelling away from our kids ?"

She looked surprised at his boss. She had never seen him so opened about his job, his life. She shrugged. "I love my job... But I would change it if it became a wall between my son and me." She put her mobile back in her pocket. "I still notice those changes as you said. If some day..."

"Are you saying I should have quit ?" He smiled at her.

She laughed. "No... Well, I would quit... But... I don't know... My kid is my life but my job is my life as well. I just have to deal with the two together."

"Forgot your lover in your equation..."

Emily almost chocked. She raised an eyebrow while looking at Hotchner. "Are you... Are you teasing me ?"

He chuckled. "Just a bit."

"Oh !" She slapped him softly on his arm. "I'm already having second thoughts about him so don't try to make me feel guilty about it !"

"Second thoughts ? How so ?"

"Oh, you know... I haven't talked to him about Tom yet..."

"Mhmmm..."

Emily couldn't believe how his boss was suddenly reachable. It was a whole different level with him now. They understood each other because they had the same uncertainties about their kids, their job and their lives. It actually felt good to share her thoughts about single parenthood. It was almost like she didn't feel all alone.

Hotchner waited for Emily's explanation but she was apparently lost in her thoughts. He looked at her. He was also looking at her in a different light. He already knew she was a strong woman and she had protected Declan like a mother would have done… In fact, more that Declan's mother had done… And then, she was raising a kid on her own. This strong independent woman, who he knew was too involved with kids sometimes, was ready to let her job on the side to take care of her son.

As the sign for the belt flashed, they smiled at each other, having found a new ally in the team. "You have your car this time ?"

She smiled "Yep, no need to drive me back !"

"Cause I don't have mine... If it doesn't bothe..." He couldn't finish.

She had already said "Sure !"

Once they arrived, the team quickly dispatched in the parking lot. As they were walking to Emily'car, Hotchner reached for her small suitcase. She smiled. She knew that Hotchner was a true gentleman most of the time. She cut her car's alarm off and her boss put his bag with hers in her trunk.

"Do you want me to drive ?" Hotchner offered.

"Very tempting..." Emily grinned.

"That's fine with me." He said while waiting for the key. "You're exhausted and you're driving me home."

"Thanks for being my _chauffeur_ then." She laughed.

While driving, Hotchner looked anxiously at his watch.

"Hotch... Have you a meeting this afternoon ?"

He looked apologetic. "Haley's sister is coming with Jack. He's back at home."

"Oh... That's good news !"

"Not if I'm late."

Emily couldn't help but feel supportive to her boss. The airport traffic had been awful and they had to fly over the airport twice before landing. This was not his fault but Haley's sister wouldn't see it that way. She knew that this woman had some temper and since the death of her sister, she trusted Hotchner less and less.

They drove into his street and he said instantly "She's already here."

Emily dove in her seat. She didn't know why but she felt as she was trapped. She shouldn't have been here. He stopped the car next to his ex-sister in law's.

"I'm sorry. " were the first words of Hotchner once he was out of the car.

Immediately, Jack ran in his dad's arms. Some things would never change. The kid loved his dad. Right after, Hotchner began to talk with Haley's sister. She didn't seem really pleased.

Emily's position was awkward. She wasn't supposed to hear anything and she had a son who was waiting for her. But then, Hotchner had her car's keys...

She heard some pieces : "You should be careful, Aaron.", "You're late again.", "Remember when Haley left...", "It's for Jack.", ...

Hotchner was calm, as ever. He was always so secret about his feelings. He began :

"Please, not in front of my..." The word "colleague" faded on his lips as Haley's sister had suddenly noticed Emily standing next to her car.

"Your... Oh !... You have replaced her...".

Hotchner looked at her surprised. He stared at Emily who looked away quickly and acted as if she hadn't heard a thing..

Hotchner tried "There's nothing between Emily and..."

Haley's sister cut him "Oh save it !" And she walked to her car. Just when she was about to hop in, she turned back and faced Emily.

She spat at her. "Jack doesn't need a new mother ! Forget about it !" And then she was gone.

Hotchner watched his ex-wife's sister leaving away. Emily turned slowly to him, still astonished by what had just happened.

Hotchner came to her. "I'm so sorry..."

The only words that came out of her mouth were "You have my keys..."

Hotchner looked at her not understanding.

"My car keys... I couldn't leave because you have my car keys..."

And then it hit Hotchner. "Oh my ! I'm sorry ! Here they are !" He handed them to her. "I'm so sorry you had to witness that."

Emily grabbed her keys and softly added. "She's being protective of Jack, I understand... And I need to see Tom... Have a good weekend with your son, Aaron."

Sat in her car, she couldn't help but be sad for Haley's sister. Emily didn't want to steal Jack's heart since she already had the best son she could have hoped. Somehow she was relieved that Tom was entirely her son. She wouldn't have to share any custody. He would always be with her. But then… Would Haley be the only mother Jack would ever know ? Surely, it would come a time, Aaron Hotchner would meet someone again.

That night, Emily didn't sleep well. She had received a phone call from James, asking her to dinner the next evening. She knew she had to say the "truth" to James. She had a son, she had to be clear about it. It was about time that she was accepting her new status. She was a mother and the team should also be aware of that soon.

That night, Aaron Hotchner didn't sleep well as well. Haley's sister has been protective but entirely wrong. He would have to explain her who Emily really was... But then, he thought at his empty love life. He was a single father with a terrible past and his job gave him few spare time... Would Jack ever call someone Mommy again ?


End file.
